


Piaceri notturni

by OnlyTheBeginning



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Lucy has awesome dreams, Oh God kill me now, This is my first foray in F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheBeginning/pseuds/OnlyTheBeginning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy may never truly love Mina the way she wants when awake, but when she sleeps? Ah, it's all she can wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piaceri notturni

**Author's Note:**

> I have to warn you, dear readers, ahead of time. I have NEVER written F/F smut before, so I'm really out of my depth on this one. You'll please excuse anything I get wrong and please let me know if I've made an error. Comments are greatly appreciated, however hate is not.

Men were so easy to charm. A little smile, a quick bat of the eyelashes and they were putty in her hands. Yet for some reason it did not delight her to watch these bumbling, ape-like fools fall over themselves in order to attain her favor. It almost left her with a bad taste in the mouth and a secret annoyance of mankind. To be so easily led astray by something they allowed no real freedom. 

Lucy's secret love was, and will always be, her best friend. Mina. The brunette colored, smooth skinned beauty who is marrying Jonathan Harker. God of all her choices, he was the worst.

She knew she could never truly tell her friend, nay her sister in all but blood, that he was a tiresome oaf that would only bring her suffering and would slowly quell her ambitious soul in matrimony. Of course, their were other things she could never tell Mina, one of which was that she was insanely, irrevocably, and ardently in love with her and probably would be until she died. She would never know what it was like to feel her lips, to hold her hand in anyway other than friendship, never know what brought those beautiful eyes dark with want.

At least not in the daytime hours.

But at night, _ah at night_ , Lucy could dream of all those things and more. She could glide that white nightdress off Mina's body and see the pale, English rose flesh beneath, could know what make her insides wet and warm, could feel her womb contract around Lucy's fingers and tongue. God, she could imagine all these things and more at night.

It was one such night, when Mina was busy working at her Professor's office and Lucy was forced to retire at her own home alone. She knew her mother was at the house in the country, too busy to pay attention to her daughter, and thus no one would enter her rooms that night.

The dreams began as they always do, with Lucy and Mina lying on her bed together, both dressed in simple white nightgowns and laughing about something some bored, old lord said at the party they had attended. Lucy reached up to push a stray curl back into place and instead of merely thanking her like Mina did in the daytime, Mina stopped her hand from leaving her face. Her eyes darkened and Lucy knew it was with want.

Emboldened by her friend's bravery Lucy leaned forward and slowly kissed her, waiting for the inevitable rejection. But this was a dream, and instead of rejection she was met with equal desire.

Like all dreams it moves fluidly, from simple kissing to Lucy's hands wandering Mina's body as they lay side by side, slowly mapping out her neck, then shoulders, sides of her breasts (Mina lets out a little gasp when she softly strokes them), down the planes of her soft stomach, over her waist and hips, and down to cup her sex only to find it warm and slightly damp.

"Mina" Lucy breathes, enchanted by her Mina's reaction. She slowly pulls Mina's nightgown up to expose her, and lets her fingers gently brush against the dark curls there, the same color and beauty as those on her head. "Please Lucy, just touch me" Mina whispers, her lips bruised from kissing and her voice almost hoarse.

Lucy let her fingers slide in between the lips, slowly spreading them until she could feel the wettest part, the glide causing a rush between her own legs. She circled Mina's clit, letting Mina gasp and arch a little closer, her legs opening almost without command. 

She quickened her pace as Mina began to breath harder, and when Lucy slid a finger into her she let out the most wonderful moan. Lucy pushed Mina off her side onto her back in order to gain access to her breast while still sliding a finger inside. "I want you Mina, Lord do I want to make you come" she said, greedily pulling Mina's breast into her mouth and suckling. "Then do it, make me" Mina said, almost begging. 

Lucy sped up her pace, one finger sliding in and out, two more circling Mina's clit, with she sucked Mina's breasts into hard nubs that she flicked and nibbled. Mina began to arch her back off the bed, her gasps and moans becoming louder until Lucy thought someone would know and come running to stop them. But God, no one did and so Lucy kept going, fucking Mina with all the fervor she could until Mina let out a cry of pure pleasure and Lucy felt her walls contract around her finger. 

As Mina came back down she found that Lucy had licked her fingers clean of Mina's release and was now circling her own clit with her fingers on one hand while the other slowly massaged Mina's tight nipples. Mina leaned forward and covered the fingers with her own hand, "Lucy. Let me return the favor" she said, grinning. 

Lucy lay back and sighed in happiness, "Sometime soon, I will teach you how to use your tongue, my darling love" she said. 

Yes, this was Lucy's favor time of night. 


End file.
